


Whatever Happend to Mary Sue?

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Mary Sue is not in fact a mary sue, that's just her name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Mary Sue was last seen getting sorted in Hufflepuff, just before Harry Potter stole the spotlight. Where did she end up after that?
Kudos: 2





	Whatever Happend to Mary Sue?

**Author's Note:**

> Or how Hogwarts is a horrible, terrible, no good at child safety place.

In far too much of a rush to bother with knocking on a door she had been assured not two weeks before was open for all of her class if they had questions (or rather q-q-qust-t-tions, but she wasn’t going to hold that against a teacher who’d faced a vampire and lived, even if it did make his lessons hard to follow), Mary Sue bursts into the Defense classroom’s office with bundles of parchment trying to escape “Professor Quirrell, I was wondering if I – ”

Mary Sue had always been noted for being rather an observant child. Unfortunately, this trait is mitigated by her tendency to focus on whatever happened to catch her attention to the exclusion of other factors. Such as, currently, the fact that Professor Quirrell wasn't wearing his turban.

And the person trying to fuse with his skull.

This must be the vampire he was hiding from then. All the evidence pointed to that. But how was she meant to help him get rid of it? All she’d learned about so far was garlic, and she hadn’t even taken any of the cheesy garlic potato bake at dinner.

“Kill the midget.”


End file.
